Titanic
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: En 1912, le Glorieux, le Mythique RMS Titanic fête son voyage inaugural. Il part pour l'Amérique, avec, à son bord, plus de 2000 âmes. Deux d'entre elles, Lily Evans, une jeune bourgeoise promise à l'arrogant James Potter ; et Severus Snape, un homme sans trop d'argent aux airs lugubres.
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis donc de retour pour une nouvelle Potterfiction (– Mais t'as même pas fini les autres ! – Pas grave, elles sont toutes presque finies !). Dissipons les malentendus : je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce film. J'ai juste eu dans l'idée que ça pouvait être sympa, ce CrossOver...**

**DISCLAIMERS : Tout appartient à Joanne Rowling et James Cameron. Sauf Athéna.**

L'eau était froide. Glacée. Calme. Aucun iceberg ne venait la troubler, la paisible eau, en cette douce journée de 1996. Juste la sirène tranquille d'une machine. Seule cette machine venait la déranger, grosse boîte métallique et lumineuse. Des faisceaux de lumière blanche éclairaient le chemin profond et tortueux des abysses de l'océan. Des rochers escarpés et de minuscules crabes et poissons, le remplissait. Tout était d'un silence de mort.

La mort était là. Elle se sentait à plein nez. La machine se rapprochait de l'épave morte et noire de celui qui avait autrefois été appelé le Glorieux RMS Titanic. Il était là, le Titanic. Reposant, calme, du même marron qui recouvrait les cadavres putréfiés des humains dans leur tombe. Il était si dur d'imaginer que toute cette substance verdâtre, marron, totalement détruit et brisé, était le vestige du paquebot de rêve. Un grand paquebot d'un blanc pur, d'une taille arrogante qui faisait baisser les yeux aux autres navires. Aujourd'hui, il était misérable, faible, qu'une épave effondrée, terne, morte.

Ils venaient d'entrer par une fenêtre brisée, en poussière. Ce qui avait été autrefois la salle de réunion, était aussi dévastée que l'épave de l'extérieur. Des crabes, des poissons, partout. On pouvait encore distinguer à travers la masse de mousse verte les escaliers, qui menaient à la grande horloge. Au sol, du moins ce qu'il en restait, on pouvait parfois apercevoir des cadavres d'enfants, leurs visages blanchis aussi immobiles que ceux des statues, qui auraient pu servir de masques mortuaires. Des bébés qui n'avaient pu grandir, et qui étaient obligés de rester, dans ce cadavre de bateau, dans cette prison d'eau, jusqu'à la fin des temps, jusqu'au jour où, comme leurs parents, ils finiraient par tomber en poussière.

–On y est chef.

Ce fut Rubeus Hagrid, un grand homme, à la barbe brune exagérément broussailleuse et au ventre corpulent, qui tenait les commandes, et qui avait parlé. Il avait parlé, de sa grosse voix bourrue, à son chef, Olivier Dubois, un jeune homme qui avait bien la trentaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains et au corps bien bâti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sous-marin arriva dans les suites de première classe. Les pinces poussèrent doucement les débris qui bloquaient le passage. À en juger par la baignoire sale, c'était une ancienne salle de bain.

–Oups, quelqu'un a laissé le robinet ouvert, dit Hagrid.

–T'es con, lâche cette bouteille de cognac Hagrid, rit Dubois.

La salle de bains fut lentement, très lentement traversée. Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de tout casser, de tout faire s'effondrer. Une chambre fut l'étape suivante. Malgré son décès, elle restait riche, bien que triste et terne.

–Alors c'est là que ce fils de pute de James Potter dormait..., dit Dubois.

Hagrid lâcha un petit rire. La caméra s'arrêta. Les deux grosses pinces sortirent de nouveau. tâtonnaient, chaque meuble, avec précaution.

–Regarde, là !

Dubois pointa du doigt un recoin, dans le bureau. Selon les ordres, Hagrid dirigea les pinces jusqu'au bureau. Elles attrapèrent des morceaux de bois pourri, les poussant doucement, délicatement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol. Un coffre fort venait d'être révélé, au grand bonheur des deux hommes.

La machine sous-marine remonta à la surface, tenant dans ses grosses pinces métalliques le coffre. sur leur bateau. C'était la fête sur le Kelvish. Hagrid fut même le premier à aller chercher les bouteilles de champagne, pour en faire exploser les bouchons, tandis que le cadenas du coffre fut brisé. Mais rien d'autre que de l'eau sale et un vieux papier moisi n'en sortit.

–Y'a pas de diamant ? lâcha quelqu'un dans la foule.

–Coupez la caméra.

La vieille femme était là, assise sur sa chaise branlante et craquante, à faire de la poterie de ses vieux doigts agiles par l'âge. Sa peau était blafarde, ridée, ses cheveux encore plus blancs, et si il y avait bien quelque chose de coloré chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Deux grands yeux vert émeraude étincelant, gardés par l'âge, brillaient dans le creux de ses yeux. Le pot humide glissait sous le bout de ses doigts. Lily semblait en pleine concentration sur son activité. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un son grésillant ne l'y arrache. Le poste de télévision était resté allumé. En entendant ces voix, elle se leva, de son pas tremblant, se tenant à sa canne, avançant faiblement.

« Regardez, nous venons de trouver ce dessin, parfaitement intact... »

–Tu vas bien mamie ?

C'était Athéna, sa petite fille qui venait d'entrer dans l'étroit salon éclairé. Elle n'avait de sa grand-mère que la tignasse roux auburn et les pommettes saillantes. Mais pas la beauté qu'elle avait eue, ni ses yeux verts.

–Monte le son ma chérie.

« … aurions-nous dû le laisser au fond de l'océan pour toujours ? »

L'écran montrait un dessin de papier jauni. Une femme y était dessinée, allongée sur un sofa. Elle était grande, belle. Au vu de la teinte, elle était rousse. Très belle. Elle avait un corps mince. Elle portait autour de son cou un joyau taillé en forme de cœur. C'était impossible...

–Ce n'est pas croyable..., fit Lily d'une petite voix.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, dans le grand tonnerre de l'équipe de recherche du Kelvish, un appel fut reçu. Seamus Finnigan, un des assistants de Dubois, un jeune homme du même âge que lui à peu près, à la tignasse brune, décrocha. Il accourut vers son chef, le téléphone en main, manquant de nombreuses fois de trébucher sur les prises. Une bonne manière d'y mettre le feu.

–Olivier ! C'est pour toi ! cria-t-il, de peur de ne pas se faire entendre.

–Pas le temps, réponds, toi, tu vois bien ce que je fais !

–Je t'assure, tu dois le prendre ! Tu ne seras pas déçu !

À contre-cœur, Olivier lui arracha le téléphone des mains, le posant sur son oreille. Seamus lui murmura son nom à l'oreille.

–Bonsoir madame !

–Bonsoir monsieur Dubois, je me demandais si vous aviez trouvé le cœur de l'océan ? demanda Lily.

Un instant, Olivier sembla stupéfié. Comment cette vieille dame pouvait-elle savoir l'objet de toutes leurs recherches désespérées ? Seamus le remarqua, et lui répondit par un sourire mi-amusé, mi-narquois.

–Très bien madame. Vous avez toute mon attention. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est la femme sur ce dessin ?

–Oh mais bien sûr. La femme sur ce dessin c'est moi.

Quelques temps plus tard, un hélicoptère vint chercher la vieille femme et sa petite fille, accompagnées d'une ou deux valises, pour aller sur le Kelvish. L'air était frais, le ciel était bleu. L'océan glacé se dévoilait sous les paires d'yeux. Toutes deux eurent une chambre chacune. Ni trop grandes, ni trop étroites, elles convenaient parfaitement bien. Plus tard, lorsque les deux femmes furent installées, on les amena voir tout un étalage d'objet récupérés dans l'épave, dans leurs chambres. Combien d'objets Lily avait-elle reconnus comme étant à elle.

–Voici le dessin que nous avons retrouvé dans le coffre-fort de James Potter... nous avons réussi à le récupérer grâce à notre spécialiste, Hermione Granger. Intact, grâce à son bon travail.

En effet, il était bien là. Flottant dans de l'eau dont l'odeur remontait fortement aux narines. Le même dessin qu'il y avait quatre-vingt quatre ans. Mais il était plus vieux, plus usé. Avec un pincement au cœur, Lily put lire en bas, dans un angle de papier : « 14 avril 1912, SS ». SS... ces initiales ne lui rappelait que beaucoup trop de choses.

Lily fut amenée dans la salle de visionnage. Différentes images prises dans l'épave défilaient devant ses yeux, dans la grande salle sombre. Trop de souvenirs lui remontait à la gorge. Revoir l'océan Atlantique en face, recevant de plein fouet sa brise glacée, était déjà une épreuve bien assez difficile. Et elle revoyait, par flash-back, trop de souvenirs. La musique qui résonnait dans sa tête n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle voulait s'écrouler au sol, se laisser fondre en larmes et se tordre de douleur. Athéna voulait qu'elle parte, mais Lily la repoussa. Même, elle s'assit sur une chaise, face à la troupe d'hommes.

–Voulez-vous faire partager votre expérience, avec nous ? dit Dubois.

Lentement, faiblement, Lily acquiesça.

–Ça c'est passé... il y a quatre-vingt quatre ans...

–Non, ça on le sait, essayez juste de vous rappeler de quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! l'interrompit-il.

–Voulez-vous entendre l'histoire ou non, Mr Dubois ?

À son tour, il acquiesça, mais en silence. Bien sûr qu'il voulait entendre l'histoire. Savoir enfin où ce que cachait ce maudit diamant qui lui coûtait tellement cher, pour enfin l'avoir entre ses mains. Gagner cette bataille, enfin.

–Ça c'est passé... il y a quatre-vingt quatre ans. Je sens encore l'odeur de l'eau. La porcelaine... n'avait encore jamais été utilisée... personne n'avait encore dormi dans des draps...


	2. Chapter 2

_Le Titanic était surnommé le bateau de rêve. Et il l'était. Il l'était vraiment..._

Une foule de milliers de gens se précipitaient sur le quai, s'élançant à travers les nuées blanches des voitures dont les roues tambourinaient le pavé. Le soleil brûlait au-dessus des têtes, en cette fraîche matinée d'avril. La foule se tenait sur la bordure, derrière le grillage, admirant le somptueux bateau, de peinture d'un blanc distinct, si riche qu'il semblait fait d'or et de diamants, tellement haut que certains disaient que même les montagnes n'étaient pas aussi hautes. De milliers de hublots d'une propreté impeccable les guettaient. L'eau se fracassait contre le mur du port de Southampton, mais son bruit doux fut couvert par la pétarade des moteurs.

Une voiture d'un rouge sombre s'arrêta plus loin. Un majordome gras, replet, petit, hideux, aux cheveux gris et broussailleux, qui avait même l'air d'un rat avec ses dents avancées, en descendit. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée, droit comme un arbre, même si son ventre le tirait en avant, tenant la clenche dorée dans sa main gantée. Un homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs et en bataille, vêtu d'un costard gris fer et d'un chapeau melon assorti descendit à son tour. Deux verres ronds étaient posés sur son nez, alors qu'il arborait un large sourire.

–Pettigrew ! Aidez Lily à descendre, lui ordonna-t-il.

Le majordome obéit à son riche maître, tirant la porte de la jeune dame, tenant sa main dans ses doigts boudinés pour l'aider à sortir. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un tailleur fin et serré, d'un blanc impeccable. Un large chapeau de blanc et de violet recouvrait sa longue chevelure roux sombre retenue en un élégant chignon. Le visage pâle, les traits indifférents à l'excitation du monde, elle sortit. Mais, même si elle se cachait derrière un chapeau de grande fortune et de l'ombre sur son beau visage fin, rien ne pouvait cacher la lumière de ses yeux vert émeraude. Un vert pur, éclatant. Toutes les autres couleurs faisaient pâle figure devant ce vert-là. Durant un court laps de temps, Lily Evans fit glisser ses iris sur la longue silhouette imposante du paquebot.

–Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ce tapage. Il n'est pas plus grand que le Mauretania.

–Vous pouvez être blasée par beaucoup de choses Lily, mais pas par le Titanic, répliqua James Potter. Il est trente fois plus long que le Mauretania ! Et beaucoup plus luxueux. Dieu lui-même ne pourrait pas couler ce bateau !

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce rustre, milliardaire mais incapable de se coiffer correctement, la ramène toujours, pour la ramener à l'ordre ? Et dire qu'elle était fiancée à lui. Une vision d'horreur la glaça. Celle de se voir, vêtue d'une robe de mariée blanche ornée de perles nacrées et de dentelles douces, à la main de Potter, devant une foule de milliards de gens, qui la fixait avec insistance, attendant qu'elle dise oui. Enchaînée à lui jusqu'au restant de ses jours, tout comme elle serait enchaînée à ce navire qui la ramènerait au pays des esclaves.

***

Assis à une table ronde dans un bar étroit qui puait à plein nez le whisky fort, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux noirs et sales, au visage blafard et émacié, vêtu d'une redingote qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et le noir d'encre de ses yeux, se tenait droit comme un arbre sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées. Ses yeux d'obsidienne fixaient calmement son jeu de carte, un petit tas de pièces posé devant lui. En face, un homme à la stature de gorille, au crâne chauve et aux yeux bleu pâle appelé Mulciber, et un autre homme, plus petit, le regard rapide et gris, les cheveux bruns et courts, appelé Avery. Tous trois fixaient leur jeu de carte avec attention, cherchant à tirer la carte gagnante. Vint la mise. Mulciber posa sur la table, en guise de mise, deux feuilles blanches et imprimées, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard d'Avery.

–You idiot ! You have bet our tickets ! (_Idiot ! Tu as misé nos billets !_)

Les deux n'étaient pas anglais. Ils ne le parlait qu'approximativement. Tout en cherchant une bonne pioche à faire, Severus, tranquille en voyant son misérable tas de pièces jaunes, prit sa chope de bière mousseuse pour en boire une gorgée, calme. L'atmosphère était tendue. Le bar semblait coupé du reste du monde, coupé de la foule au-dehors, qui s'extasiait sur le Titanic. Severus posa soudainement ses cartes en éventail sur la table.

–I am sorry, guys. But I have a only thing to say... Good bye ! (_Je suis désolé, les gars. Mais je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire... Au revoir_ !)

En effet. Severus avait gagné cette partie. Dans une joie qu'il ne laisserait jamais paraître, il prit les deux tickets. Pas qu'il était excité d'aller sur le plus grand et le plus beau bateau du monde. Pas parce qu'il allait quitter son pays, l'Angleterre. Parce qu'il avait eu sa revanche contre les deux hommes.

–Je vais sur le Titanic !

–Désolé, mon gars, mais le Titanic part dans cinq minutes !

Tom, le barman maigre et mal rasé, pointa l'horloge de son pouce. En effet, il ne restait plus que cinq minutes. Severus poussa un juron, avant de se précipiter vers le tas de pièces, tandis que Mulciber se fit défoncer la mâchoire par une belle droite d'Avery. Le combat dura longtemps, alors que Severus était déjà loin.

En effet, il courrait à perdre haleine à travers la foule qui saluait déjà les passagers du paquebot. Il passa à travers les voitures, à travers les enfants, mettant sa besace de cuir autour de son cou robuste. Le jeune homme finit par arriver à la porte, qui allait se fermer, accourant sur le pont. Mais en montrant son billet et ses papiers, il put monter à bord, seul. Avec pour seul bagage, cette besace, Severus rejoint sa chambre, dans le compartiment des troisième classe.

Dans le compartiment des première classe, les Evans venaient également de s'installer, dans une large suite baignée d'une lumière dorée qui éclairait la tapisserie rouge sombre. Un armada de bonnes rangeaient les valises dans les chambres, dans les armoires, ou même dans le salon. Lily, la jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans, prenait soin de s'occuper elle-même de ses peintures. Picasso. Monet. Tout y passait, dans une série de toiles colorées de vif.

–Voilà bien de l'argent jeté en l'air, critiqua Potter.

Lily ne daigna même pas le regarder. En plus de ne pas savoir se coiffer, il n'avait aucun goût culturel. Ces toiles ne valaient rien pour lui. Pour lui, un homme aurait pu « faire ses besoins » sur une feuille de papier, pour étaler le tout, aurait été la même chose. Mais elle s'en moquait. Ces toiles, c'était de l'art, l'essence même de la vue, une chose si divine et si belle qu'on ne pouvait mourir ou vivre sans en voir une, sans pouvoir frôler cette peinture sèche et douce.

À cette pensée, une main fine et ridée frôla son épaule. En se retournant, Lily put voir le visage maigre et âgé, auréolé par ses cheveux roux ternes, de sa mère, Odette. Ses traits étaient convulsés par l'agacement qu'elle avait envers sa fille.

–Lily ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas en prendre autant. Et écoute donc James. C'est de l'argent en l'air, oui !

–Cette pièce a besoin de couleurs, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Severus marchait, lentement, sa redingote étroitement serrée contre son torse, ses cheveux voletant sous la brise fraîche. Il avança jusqu'à la poupe du bateau, se frayant un passage au travers des autres troisième classe, vêtus de vêtements tous les plus miteux les uns que les autres. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il avait gagné cette partie de poker, il était sur le Titanic, le plus beau et le plus grand bateau du monde. Severus se tint contre les grillages blancs et froids, alors que les bras, haut levés, saluaient ceux qui étaient restés sur la terre d' Angleterre. Il ne salua pas qui que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'avait personne à saluer. Il regarda une dernière fois la côte bleu pâle de l'océan, agitée par le vent, avant que les hélices ne tournent sous l'eau, laissant sortir de milliards de bulles transparentes.

Le bateau partait. Et il était salué, acclamé. Il s'en allait, glorieux déjà, dans le tonnerre des cheminées. On aurait dit un survivant de la guerre, un héros qui était applaudi par la foule pour son retour triomphant. Sauf que là, il partait. Et déjà, le port de Southampton n'était plus qu'un long trait noir et horizontal sous leurs yeux.

Plus tard, tous étaient rentrés dans leur cabine, chacun dans sa classe. Severus restait là, seul, isolé, adolescent misanthrope qu'il était. Mais il était bien là, seul, à regarder les dauphins gris fer sauter dans des jets d'eau puissants, devant le paquebot qui était juste à leurs arrières. Ce spectacle le laissait indifférent. Il préférait encore regarder l'horizon bleu, parsemé de lambeaux blancs, et penser. Il avait toute une vie devant lui. Une nouvelle s'offrait à lui. Et il allait en profiter. Il était le maître du monde. Le maître de _son _monde.

***

Le midi même, alors que l'Angleterre était loin derrière eux, le premier repas des première classe eut lieu. Il se tint à une heure précise. La salle à manger était immense, entièrement de blanc. Des tables circulaires s'étalaient dans toute la salle, recouvertes de longs cierges blancs brûlants, d'assiettes de porcelaine d'une propreté nette, de dizaines de couverts en argent. Les riches arrivèrent, vêtus de leurs habits du dimanche. Cheveux plats et soignés, veston dépoussiéré, robe lisse, stature droite et hautaine. Les mains gantées de blanc se serraient chaleureusement. Lily, vêtue d'une longue robe serrée d'un vert éclatant harmonisant avec ses yeux, ornée de dentelle blanche, serra celle de Mrs Weasley. Molly Weasley faisait partie de ce que Odette Evans appelait « les nouveaux riches. » Son mari, Arthur Weasley, qui était sur le bateau également, avait un jour trouvé une mine d'or qui les avait rendus riches comme Crésus. Ce qui leur permettait de nourrir et de vêtir convenablement leurs enfants : Billius, Charlie, et Percy. Trois enfants brillants et intelligents, courtois et polis, d'ailleurs. La fierté de leurs parents.

Un petit groupe s'assit à une table, au milieu des centaines de personnages. Mais les Evans avaient les plus riches, et les plus puissants de ce bateau, à leur table : Bartemius Croupton, le directeur de la White Star Line ; Remus Lupin, l'architecte du Titanic ; et Cornélius Fudge, le capitaine. Fudge était un homme en plein dans la soixantaine, le ventre replet, le visage glabre et ridé, les yeux marrons plissés, les cheveux gris et courts, vêtu d'un vêtement noir. Croupton, lui, avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux et les yeux noisette, accompagnés d'une fine moustache, et avait les airs sévères. Lupin était beaucoup plus chaleureux, poli et jovial. Il avait les cheveux châtains, le visage calme et clair, les yeux lumineux. Il était encore bien jeune, à peine la trentaine.

–Et Mr Lupin, ici présent, a fabriqué le Titanic de la cave jusqu'à la proue ! disait Croupton.

–Oh, merci, mais tout l'honneur revient à vous, Mr Croupton. C'est vous qui avez eu son idée. Nous avons conçu un moteur si grand en taille, et d'un tel luxe, que sa suprématie ne serait jamais remise en question. Et le voilà, entré dans la légende.

Lily restait muette, silencieuse, buvant quelques gorgées du vin rouge que venait de lui verser le serveur dans un verre de cristal. Comme une enfant, elle restait là, assise calmement, devant se taire face aux conversations d'adulte. C'était encore pire lorsqu'elle mangeait aux côtés de son fiancé, James.

–Nous prendrons de l'agneau, saignant, avec très peu de sauce à la menthe, demanda-t-il au serveur.

La rouquine soupira. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait même pas choisir ce qu'elle voulait manger. C'était James qui choisissait pour elle. Le jeune homme de trente-cinq ans se tourna vers elle, le visage illuminé.

–Vous aimez l'agneau, mon cœur ?

Bien sûr que Lily aimait l'agneau, sa chaire tendre, son goût fondant. Ainsi lui répondit-elle par un simple sourire, plus ironique qu'approbateur. À nouveau, l'envie lui prit d'attraper le fume-cigarettes, fumant, posé sur un coin de la table, pour en tirer de longues bouffées. Mais il n'était même pas à sa hauteur.

–Vous devriez lui couper sa viande, pendant que vous y êtes, James ! plaisanta la femme rousse et potelée qu'était Molly. Qui d'ailleurs a pensé à l'appeler le Titanic ?

Molly, son sourire relevé par son rouge à lèvres éclatant, fronça ses sourcils fins. Puis, elle se tourna vers le visage de Bartemius, rieuse.

–C'est vous, Bartemius ?

–Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en pliant sa serviette propre sur ses genoux. Je voulais faire passer l'idée de grande taille, la taille signifiant la stabilité, et surtout celle de la force.

Lily écoutait attentivement ses paroles, sa voix qui commandait presque. Il était trop prétentieux à son goût. La prétention l'énervait, ce qui incluait dans cette liste noire Potter, et maintenant lui. Peut-être valait-il mieux le faire se taire.

–Vous connaissez le docteur Freud, monsieur Croupton ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ironique. Ses intérêts sur la préoccupation des hommes au sujet de la taille pourraient vous intéresser.

Sur ces mots remplis d'ironie froide, Lily se leva d'un coup, posant sa serviette à côté de son assiette en jeune fille bien élevée, pour partir dans un claquement de chaise. Croupton restait de marbre, l'air presque en colère, alors que Molly et Lupin pouffaient de rire.

–Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, Mr Croupton..., murmura Odette d'une voix éteinte.

–C'est de la dynamite, James, j'espère que vous saurez la manier, glissa Molly à l'oreille du sus-nommé.

–Ah, parce qu'il faut peut-être que je fasse attention à sa lecture, maintenant ?

***

Severus était assis sur un banc du pont, bondé d'enfants qui s'amusaient tranquillement et joyeusement avec leur famille. Un carnet sur les genoux, un crayon gris dans la main, il griffonnait sur une feuille de papier rugueux, calme et serein. Il aimait dessiner. Ce n'était ni une passion, ni rien d'ailleurs, mais juste un passe-temps qui calmait son esprit tourmenté. Il dessinait finement, d'ailleurs. Des paysages qui auraient presque put paraître féeriques tant ils étaient pluvieux, tristes, mais réels. Parfois des visages qu'il notait, n'omettant aucun détail de ces têtes vieilles, usées et fatiguées.

–Tu t'fais du fric avec tes dessins ?

L'adolescent aux allures de corbeau soupira. On venait encore le déranger. Mais qu'était-ce donc que cette manie qu'avait les êtres humains, de toujours venir déranger les gens pour leur poser des questions inutiles et pourtant si existentielles à leurs yeux, pour savoir ce qu'ils lisaient, ce qu'ils dessinaient, ce qu'ils écrivaient ? Ne pouvait-on donc pas le laisser tranquille ? Severus ne daigna même pas relever les yeux vers ce jeune homme maigre, sale, les ongles noirs, le visage poussiéreux, les cheveux en bataille recouverts de poudre grise, les dents jaunes, le visage pâle.

Non, son regard préféra s'arrêter sur une autre personne. Au-delà des chiens de première classe qui étaient amenés sur le pont des troisième pour qu'ils lâchent leurs besoins. Au-delà des gamins souriants, qui s'excitaient en tous sens. Au-delà même des grillages et des barrières. On aurait dit un ange, perché, là-haut. Un visage pâle et fin, un nez pointu, des pommettes saillantes, une taille mince, un raffinement particulier, des cheveux roux auburn et bouclés, attachés en un chignon qui se laissait tomber dans son cou blanc, et deux iris d'émeraude pur. Était-ce ça, la perfection ? Cette jeune fille de son âge qui venait s'avancer contre les grillages pour regarder le ciel, le visage impassible ? Cette fille, perchée bien trop haut au-dessus de lui ? Elle était si belle. Tellement que Severus aurait voulu avoir son visage parfait entre ses mains blafardes, pour le caresser et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte.

Elle ne tournait même pas la tête vers lui, cette belle inconnue. Il semblait être emporté dans un tourbillon de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connus auparavant, et qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais connaître. Et pourtant, elle tourna ses yeux verts vers lui, comme si elle avait senti son regard. Elle le voyait la regarder. Il la voyait le regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent, rien qu'un instant, et il sembla même à Severus qu'elle lui avait sourit. La main crochue du parasite s'agita devant ses yeux, alors qu'une paire de mains venaient attraper les épaules de sa belle. Un homme à lunettes, qui la tira vers lui, à sa plus grande exaspération. La disparition soudaine de cet ange le réveilla douloureusement.

–Allez, arrête de fantasmer, t'as plus de chance de voir des anges te sortir du trou de balle que de sortir avec des filles comme ça. Je suis Antonin Dolohov.

Mais il ne lui répondit même pas. Il ne se présenta pas. Une feuille de son carnet tourna, le faisant s'ouvrir sur une page blanche. Le visage calme et angélique de la jeune rousse y apparaissait déjà.

***

Pour le dîner, Lily changea sa robe pour une nouvelle, celle-ci étant d'un rouge sombre orné de noir. Le repas était si ennuyeux, si triste. Elle venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle s'en plaignait déjà. Les hommes tiraient sur le vin, le champagne, en redemandant. Seuls Mr Lupin et Mr Croupton semblaient se retenir. Mais Potter, lui, y allait de bon cœur, vidant ses coupes d'un trait. Lily s'en sentait transparente, plaquée contre sa chaise de force.

–Vous avez là quand même un beau parti, Potter, dit Lucius Malefoy, un riche aristocrate à la longue chevelure blond pâle et lisse et au visage pointu.

–Oh oui, très belle, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt nous allons nous marier, et elle portera sagement mes enfants, assurant ma progéniture. N'est-ce pas, chérie ?

Pour combler le tout, James l'embrassa sur la joue, à moitié ivre. Mais il paraît que la vérité était dans le vin. En voyant tous ces verres de vin qu'il avait vidé, justement, Lily se demandait si il pensait réellement tout ce qu'il disait. Le sexe, les enfants, l'argent. C'était tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser chez elle. Elle n'était qu'un objet, un prix à la beauté inestimable, qui valait bien tous les orgasmes du monde. Son cœur s'oppressait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa vie était donc résignée à cela. À être esclave jusqu'au bout, à travers tous ces banquets, toutes ces longues et ennuyeuses discussions. Toujours les mêmes, tous les jours, d'ailleurs. Rien ne changeait. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

–Je vais me retirer, pour me coucher, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Mais, évidement, personne ne prêta attention à son annonce. Lupin était parti. Et elle aussi allait partir, d'ailleurs. Partir pour ne jamais revenir.

***

Severus était allongé contre un banc froid, sous le ciel noir et brumeux de la nuit, obscurci par ses longues tirades sur sa cigarette allumée. Il fixait le ciel étoilé d'un regard haineux. Quel imbécile il était. Une fille, banale, commune, après tout. Une fille belle sous ses poudres à la valeur inestimable, et ses longues robes à vingt mille livres. Tout le portrait de la parfaite petite bourgeoise de première classe. Et pourtant, il avait fondu devant elle, comme un glaçon au soleil. Il avait plié devant ses beaux yeux verts. Et sous les yeux de cet abruti de Dolohov ! Quelle honte cela était, pour lui, l'insaisissable cœur de pierre. Plus jamais il ne reposerait les yeux sur elle. Ni ne la reverrait.

C'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Mais ce n'était pas ce que le destin, _lui, _avait décidé. Des talons claquèrent rapidement sur le bois du sol, accourant dans une course folle. Tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, Severus put voir une jeune femme, rousse, richement vêtue, courir, en larmes, la gorge nouée. Elle pleurait, persécutée par la douleur, et même à travers ces flots humides, Severus la reconnut. C'était elle, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi se dirigeait-elle vers la proue du bateau ?

Oh, et puis il s'en moquait. Ce devait encore être des affaires de ces stupides bourgeois trop gras trop gros. Et pourtant, Severus fut piqué par une curiosité qui ne lui était pas digne. Il se releva, lentement, crachant une dernière nuée grise, descendant lentement les marches de bois qui menaient au pont. La jeune fille, tremblante, regarda l'océan sous ses pieds. L'océan noir, froid. Peu accueillant. Et pourtant, elle prit son courage à deux mains, attrapant le poteau recouvert de peinture blanche, pour poser ses pieds sur l'autre côté de la proue. Si le Titanic n'avait pas de figure de proue, la jeune femme en était une par défaut, maintenant, ses bras la tenant solidement aux barreaux. Elle fixa à nouveau le fond abyssal de l'eau. La peur la tenaillait. Mais elle ne pouvait continuer.

_**Every night in my dreams**  
**I see you, I feel you**  
**That is how I know you go on** _

Lily versa une dernière larme brûlante sur son visage d'ange pâle. Mais une arrivée vint la déranger, ses pas claquant derrière elle. En tournant la tête rien que de quelques degrés, elle reconnut le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt. Ses cheveux de corbeau. Ses yeux d'obsidienne. Ses vêtements d'oiseau de nuit. Ce visage pâle, anguleux, sans défaut. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Mais elle ne voulait pas de lui.

–Allez-vous en !

_**Far across the distance**  
**And spaces between us**  
**You have come to show you go on** _

Severus Snape se rapprocha malgré ses interdictions. Ce n'était pas la petite bourge qu'elle était qui allait lui donner des ordres. Mais il lui montra tout de même sa cigarette, alors qu'il posa ses coudes contre un barreau.

–Je fume. Sautez donc tranquillement, en silence, je ne dirai rien, mais laissez-moi fumer, déclara-t-il d'un ton cynique.

Lily Evans soupira. Elle avait cru, au premier coup d'œil, qu'il était plus intelligent, aimable. Mais au moins, il la laissait tranquille. Elle aurait voulu lui crier « Partez, vous me déconcentrer ! », mais ça aurait fait trop stupide et faible. Au moins, elle aurait le souvenir de ce beau visage blafard comme dernière vision avant sa mort profonde et glacée. Elle leva un pied vers les vagues d'eau noire, se raccrochant toujours à son poteau. Mais Severus ne put s'en empêcher.

–Vous ne sauterez pas.


End file.
